1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the melting of solid blocks of material by exposing the same to controlled heating to provide liquefied material for various commercial uses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have used a variety of different heat exchanging devices to heat and liquefy different materials. See for examples U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,021,781, 2,439,367 and 4,161,391.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,021,781, an asphalt melting wagon is disclosed which has a number of horizontally arranged heating pipes into which a block of asphalt is dropped. The heating pipes extend around the inner surface of the wagon melting the asphalt as it rests thereon.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,439,367, a device for melting plastic is disclosed in which the material is forced through a convoluted pipe surrounded by a reservoir of hot liquid.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,391, a device is shown for melting solid particles of synthetic polymer in a chamber having a circular coiled heating element.
Applicant's device utilizes a plurality of horizontally arranged elongated heating coils into which a solid block of material is forced, cut, and melted simultaneously. Hot oil is circulated through the heating coils to insure a desirable constant coil temperature and melting action.